<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are the Fallen Angels by Trashland_Llamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986172">We are the Fallen Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashland_Llamas/pseuds/Trashland_Llamas'>Trashland_Llamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Veil Brides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, BVB doesn’t exist in this fic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fallen Angel, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashland_Llamas/pseuds/Trashland_Llamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically based of a picture I found on tumblr<br/>https://canisleepinmyclothes.tumblr.com/post/626312682409197568</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Biersack/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are the Fallen Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is gender neutral in terms of reading but is mentions of feeling unsafe in alleyway which Idk if that seem like it more directed towards female. When I read it slightly did. Also this is going to be really short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d always seen him as an angel, not the type from the old testament with the six wings and thousands of eyes. He told you he was in league with Luci the 1st time you met. He was trying to scare you away, not wanting anything to do with humans as he shared Lucifer’s opinions of said creature. But somehow, you’d wormed your way through his heart thus being the only human Andy could tolerate. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Today somehow felt different, as if something royalty wrong was going to occur. You’d gotten this inkling when Andy hadn’t shown up to the local diners for coffee. Granted, you were running late and while that did annoy the fallen angel, it wouldn’t cause him to blow you off completely. All he’d do was tease you about how ‘God’s perfect creation couldn’t be punctual even with the invention of a watch’.  Plus he loved that diner because it had the ol’ timey vibe without being judged for his tattoos or his disheveled appearance.</p><p class="p2">Y<span class="s1">ou unfortunately had work at a music store and were unable to go search for the supernatural man. But you swore you would once work ended. As much as Andy annoyed you with his constant sarcasm, you couldn’t help but admit that you like having him in your life. Having waited for the man when you'd already short on time made it to where you knew your boss would have a hissy fit. </span></p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your inkling had been right. It had started storming on your way home drenching you to the bone. You never liked walking home. Andy usually would walk with you, making you feel safer when having to pass through an alleyway. All hope of finding Andy had dissipated, making you feel lonelier than you had been in a while. That was until you heard crying from behind the dumpster. Figuring it was someone homeless, you could at least give them a morsel of food. You didn't expect to see Andy, crouching with his wings visible, in a upright position. He had come to hate them as they marked as unnatural. He didn't have his usual leather jacket that he'd use to hide said wings by folding them around himself. He was staring pensively at something that you couldn't. 'Andy?' </span>
</p><p>You knew he also hated being called Andrew but he wasn't responding to the few attempts to gain his attention. '-Andrew?'</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That got it real quick, a eyebrow raised at your concerned expression. 'What?' His inability to see why he had worried you making your angry. 'You! I get that you have your own life &amp; abilities but what the hell? I'm worried almost day not knowing where'd you been. You didn't show up for coffee like we planned even though it's your favorite diner and I hate the coffee there. But sure, ask what.' The outburst sobering him as he hadn't known that you cared that much for him. He'd also didn't know that his like of the diner was so apparent. Walking up to you, he opened his wings to hug you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stepping back, he held one above your head. 'Let me get you home then, I'll explain on the way.' pointing his head in the direction of where he'd just been crouching not long ago. 'Before I met you but after I'd been outcasted from above with my dear brother Luci, some angels were given the task of 'extracting' us'</span>
</p><p>'Does that mean-?'</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">'Yes y/n. They had been given the task of killing us that had went against him. Luci had only gotten to me years after I'd settled in and made my home on Earth. Thus I didn't go with him and didn't have the protection of hell that the others did. Today's the anniversary of the day I killed my sibling. I always mean to bring flowers but then again we both knew what we were fighting for.'</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once making sure you got home, Andy went to his humble abode that was down the street from yours. Whispering over his shoulder as he shut the door, 'night y/n'</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~Fin~</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>